The present invention relates generally to adjustably mounting objects and, more particularly, to providing adjustable mounting having multiple degrees of freedom.
In the field of optics, and micro-optics in particular, it is often desirable to dispose particular components with a precise relationship with respect to one another. Such a precise relationship may not only involve a precise spacing, but may also include such attributes as proper relative orientation, position, and/or the like. Accordingly, challenges are presented with respect to initially placing components in such positions as well as retaining the desired precise relationship throughout a useful life of the system.
For example, in the past micro-optics manufacturers have utilized various adjustable mounting structures to allow the imprecise positioning of various components during an initial manufacturing process to be adjusted during a later manufacturing process in order to provide, or approach, a desired precise relationship of components. One such prior solution has been to utilize a metal strap or straps coupling an optic mount to a surface, and physically deforming the metal of the strap or straps to provide controlled movement of the optical mount in pitch, roll, or yaw. Although being a relatively widely accepted technique for positioning microoptics, this technique suffers from several disadvantages. For example, deformation of the metal straps for positioning the optical mount results in putting stress into the straps, generally later resulting in xe2x80x9ccreep,xe2x80x9d or the relaxing of stresses in the stressed components, which will result in altering the position of the optic mount. A further disadvantage of such prior techniques is that, although such techniques are well suited for providing movement with respect to one or two degrees of freedom for an optical mount, it is often very difficult to provide movement having three simultaneous degrees of freedom in an optic mount using such techniques.
Another solution used in the past to provide, or approach, a desired precise relationship of components has been to use a flexure mount. A typical flexure mount configuration provides a flexure arm having a pivot point and a flexure adjustment mechanism, such as a screw, engaging the flexure arm. An optic mount may be disposed at the pivot point, such that adjustment of the adjustment mechanism will cause the flexure arm to flex and, thus, provide translation to the optic mount. For example, an adjustment mechanism screw may be operated to engage the flexure arm and, thereby, push on the flexure arm. Pressure from the adjustment mechanism screw may cause the flexure arm to deform under the stress and provide a desired movement of the optic mount. The flexure mount technique, although relying upon stressing components thereof to provide optic mount translation, typically result in lessened adverse effects associated with creep than the above mentioned strap deformation technique as the flexure mount technique typically employs an adjustment mechanism which continues to apply an adjustment force against the flexure arm throughout the operational life of the system. However, such a technique suffers from disadvantages nonetheless. For example, in order to provide very fine resolution with respect to the adjustment provided a very long flexure arm is generally required which can result in a very large and cumbersome embodiment. Moreover, the use of such flexure techniques are not easily adapted to provide more than one degree of freedom with respect to translation of an optic mount.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods which provide adjustable mounting techniques providing multiple degrees of freedom, such as three degrees of freedom allowing controlled adjustment of pitch, roll, and/or yaw. Preferred embodiments of the invention are adapted to provide a plurality of degrees of freedom in movement of a mount, such as a micro-optical mount, substantially without applying stress to mounting components. Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the present invention are adapted to not only provide for precise placement of particular components, such as micro-optic components disposed upon a micro-optic mount, but to reliably maintain such precise placement throughout the useful life of a system.
Embodiments of the invention provide three degrees of angular freedom using a ball and socket configuration. Such embodiments provide complete freedom to move an optic, or other component, angularly. Moreover, preferred embodiments provide a very small optic mounting apparatus which is suitable for use in confined areas, such as the cavity of an incoherently beam combined (IBC) laser. However, it should be appreciated that embodiments of the present invention may be utilized with other types of resonators, optical devices, etcetera.
According to a preferred embodiment, a ball member of a ball and socket mounting apparatus is disposed upon a surface, such as an IBC laser cavity surface, in a particular position corresponding to a desired position of a component to be mounted. Thereafter, a mount having a socket portion sized and shaped to correspond to a mating surface of the ball member is placed in communication with the ball member. The mount may have a component to be mounted placed thereon after the mount is placed in communication with the ball member. However, a preferred embodiment of the present invention disposes a component to be mounted upon the mount prior to its being placed in communication with the ball member, to facilitate precise placement of the component upon the mount and/or to provide a technique more readily adapted to automated production.
Preferably as part of the system manufacturing process, an adjustment mechanism is placed in communication with the mount and provides manipulating forces thereto, preferably causing the socket portion of the mount to slidably engage the mating surface of the ball member, in order to precisely position a component mounted thereon. Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the mount are adapted to engage an adjustment mechanism and receive bias forces consistent with three degrees of movement with respect to the mount. Additionally, embodiments of the mount and/or the ball member are preferably adapted to retain a particular position, such as through the application of an adhesive, weld, or other fastening technique to a fastening portion thereof.
It is believed that the use of ball and socket mounting configurations, such as those of embodiments of the present invention, have been avoided in the past due at least in part to the difficulty typically experienced in separating yaw, pitch, and roll movement thereof in order to provide independent selection and control with respect to these various degrees of freedom of movement. Preferred embodiment mounting apparatus described herein facilitate independent selection and control of movement with respect to each of the available degrees of freedom, preferably using an external adjustment mechanism. However, it should be appreciated that alternative embodiments of the present invention may provide multiple coupled translation axes such that two or more rotational axes of a mount are simultaneously involved in an adjustment thereof.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention not only provide isolated movement in various degrees of freedom, but provide such movement with nominal translation of a component to be adjusted about the pivot point. The ability to provide freedom of adjustment of a component mounted upon a mounting apparatus of the present invention while introducing zero to nominal translation about the pivot point is particularly useful in certain optical applications.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention remove much of the complexity associated with providing controlled movement to external tooling, which can be relatively complicated because it will likely be deployed in relatively small numbers, providing the desired level of control with respect to movement of a mounted component. Such a configuration allows for the preferred embodiment ball and socket mounting apparatus, which will likely be deployed in great numbers, to adopt a relatively simple and inexpensive configuration. In contrast, conventional mounting techniques typically have embodied within them the actuator means, such as screws and levers, to provide the adjustment. These actuator means both add to the cost of each mount, introduce potential for creep, as well as add bulk or volume to the mount.
Once an adjustment mechanism of the preferred embodiment is used to precisely orient a component, the adjustment mechanism may be withdrawn from the manufactured system, with only the ball and socket mounting apparatus and its associated fastening means surviving into the manufactured system. Fastening means utilized according to the present invention may include the application of an adhesive, solder, laser welding, general welding, friction, and/or the like. Such embodiments provide for a very small mount allowing precise adjustment of the component""s position.
In addition to providing a less complicated and less expensive manufactured system, the preferred embodiment further provides a mounting configuration less prone to the adverse affects of creep. Specifically, as the preferred embodiment mounting technique does not rely upon stressing any material for providing the desired movement, the resulting mount is less prone to creep.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention may provide variations with respect to the above described ball and socket mounting apparatus. For example, rather than providing a ball member for disposing on a surface and a mount having a socket portion thereof, an alternative embodiment of the present invention may provide a socket portion adapted for disposing upon a surface and a ball member adapted to provide a mount. Such an embodiment may be utilized to dispose a component mounted on the ball member coincident with the radius of curvature of the ball member and, thereby, facilitate adjustments of yaw, pitch and roll while maintaining a position with respect to a portion of the component coincident with the center of the curvature of the ball member.
It should be appreciated that the preferred embodiment ball and socket mounting apparatus configuration of the present invention allows for controlled movement of a mount portion there of, and accordingly a component disposed thereon, in a plurality of directions. Accordingly, a most preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for three degrees of freedom with respect to movement of a system component, such as a micro-optic component mounted in an optic system.
Embodiments of the present invention provide for the placement of a component to be mounted relative to the ball and socket mounting apparatus such that the component rotates directly on the center of rotation of the ball and socket joint. For example, embodiments of the present invention may dispose any or all axes of rotation of a component coincident with the center of rotation of the ball and socket joint. Such embodiments may be configured to avoid linear translation of the mounted component throughout adjustment in any or all of the degrees of freedom of movement available. The ability to avoid linear translation may be highly desirable in particular implementations, such as in an optic steering mechanism.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present invention.